Gowther
Sir Gowther(サー・ゴーサー; Sā gōsā), nicknamed Shotacon Harlot fairy(ショタコン妖精淫婦; Shotakon yōsei inpu) is one of the female main protagonists of the fanfiction DxD: Deadman's Reveangence. The descendant of the original hero of same name, she's a sadistic, boy-obsessed magician who was on a molestation rampage until she met and joined in Griffith D. Pazuzu's/Diodora Astaroth's quest for revenge, becoming his closest 'friend' and ally. Appearance Gowther is described by Diodora as a young lady probably not older than himself, with skin fair as ivory and long black hair and purple eyes, which he describes as having an innocent, yet eerie aura around herself. She wears a black robe decorated with some golden crosses and magic runes and an stripped sans-culotes pants and black shirt underneath it, a bolero hat decorating her head. According to Diodora, she smells like semen. Personality Gowther is, above all else, an unapologetic shotacon. She practically adores younger boys, specially choir boys and priest apprentices, and likes to prey on them so that she can observe them as they despair and uselessly try to escape her grasp as she molests and sucks on their life energy, hinting also a sadistic trait. She also possesses a rather crass and rude sense of humour, as she likes to tease Diodora about his sexuality and describe all of her attacks on young boys with full details, something that disgusts even Diodora. The sole reason while she joined him in his quest for revenge was so that she could have better chances in preying on other young boys, such as Leonardo, Gasper and Millicas. However, aside from her fetish, Gowther has shown to be carefree, nonchalant and easy-going. She likes to tease and talk with her fellow comrades and to humour them with false attention and hope in order to get a reaction from them. Despite not really caring about his quest for revenge, she likes to humour Diodora and helps him wholeheartly, drawing joy in making fun of him despite the fact they can't actually stand each other. She has also shown to be the second most intelligent member of their group, since she has great knowledge of obscure lores and mythologies. History Not much is known about Gowther's past, only the fact that she's the descendant of the folkloric hero of the same name, the bastard child of the Fairy King. Born with an Innate talent for magicraft and witchcraft, she went on a rampage to quench her desire for little boys, finding and destroying church after church in order to find and molest them. In one of those attacks, however, she met and befriended the believed-to-be dead Diodora Astaroth, who himself was looking for strong allies in his quest for revenge, joining him when he promised her younger boys such as Millicas and Leonardo. Powers & Abilities Master Magician -''' Being descendant of Gowther, the bastard child of the Fairy King, Gowther herself has a great knowledge about magic, being a very skilled magician which proficiency ranges from Black magic, White magic, Norse magic, Fairy magic, and teleportation circles. She has also a great knowledge in obscure spells and curses. * '''Binding Contract:(妥協契約; Dakyō keiyaku) A type of magic that she used on Diodora on their first meeting. A rare and difficult type of spell, whoever is bind to her will not be able to lie, backstab or even think negatively to her, with the risk of facing a fate 'worse than death'. * Energy Leeching(生命力リーチング; Inochiryoku rīchingu): Gowther's signature curse, she's able to absorb the vital energy of whoever she has intercourse with in order to become stronger, while the victim is reduced to a husk of its former self. Being a human, however, she is unable to safely use this against devils since the excessive enegy leeched would kill her. 'Keen intellect -' Gowther has shown to have great knowledge in all the events around her, including recent ones, and also general knowledge about the supernatural, with also exclusive informations of forgotten, forbidden or obscure lores and mythos. 'Flight -' By using magic, Gowther is able to fly great distances, as she could cover the whole area of Britain, and fly from Avalon island to Italy without assistance. Trivia * Images and appearance based on the character Assassin of Red/Semiramis, from the Fate/Apocrypha series. * Her shotacon fetish and modus operanti are reminescent of the original Gowther, who also had the habit of burning churches and killing/molesting maidens and nuns. * She's Diodora's biggest foil. * Apparently, since she was first found in the church Asia was raised and she could communicate with the likes of Clarimonde and Guilles de Rais, is hinted that Gowther has italian roots. Category:Houki Minami Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:Fanon Humans Category:Fanon Magicians